


Esperando Na Janela

by cantabrasil03



Series: A Vizinha Do Lado [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, prompt!fic, there is a reason I don't write fluff, wow fluff from me that's rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Can I kiss you?' It was all he could think about, from the moment he met her at the train station. Makoto tries to gather his courage. Gou does it for him. Makogou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperando Na Janela

_Can I kiss you?_

It was all he had been thinking, since the moment he saw her coming towards him at the train station, her long ponytail swishing behind her as she walked with brisk steps. He stood quickly when she reached him and wondered why now, of all times, he was unable to figure out what to do with this hands.

But it was only their third date, and Makoto wasn’t sure how she would feel about kissing at a busy train station, where people could see them.

_Can I kiss you?_

He took her out for lunch, and when Gou offered to feed him some of her ramen, he thought his face was going to burn right off.

“Makoto, say _ah.”_

He did, and her mouth curved into the sassiest smile he had ever seen.

_Can I kiss you?_

She wanted to visit the park after their meal, and he obliged her. Their conversation flowed quickly, easy talk between two friends. He thought she had a beautiful laugh and an even lovelier grin. Sometimes she would grow quiet, looking up at him almost expectantly. Makoto couldn’t figure her out, so he could only smile sheepishly and change the subject.

_Can I kiss you?_

Talk soon turned to their team, manager and captain discussing the reported changes in the rules for next season. Gou shared some of the notes she had been taking at their practices.

“We especially have to watch Nagisa,” she stuck out her hands, imitating her friend’s stroke. “His touch gets uneven when he’s tired. He’s reaching far but on the turns he has a bad habit of touching with his left hand first. The right goes back too early. Sometimes it doesn’t reach the wall at all. I know they’re cracking down on that more at meets next season.”

Makoto marveled at her sharp observations and her thorough knowledge of the rules.

“You’re amazing,” he wanted to say.

“Where would we be without you?” he wanted to say.

Instead, he nodded his assent, his look admiring.

_Can I kiss you?_

It shouldn’t have been such a big deal. They had kissed before- a happy accident on their first date, a sweet peck at the train station after some days, a kiss on her doorstep after their second date. He doubted she would push him away if he leaned over for a kiss now, but the park was crowded. They had never kissed around so many people.

_It’s not a big deal_ , Makoto assured himself. _Just open your mouth and say, ‘Gou, can I kiss you?’_

But when he turned to see her bright eyes looking up at him, lips pink and smiling, Makoto felt his tongue turn to lead in his mouth. The words lodged in his chest, the muscles of his torso frozen, and he could only smile back and squeeze her hand.

“Anyway,” she continued. “I think we’ll have Rei work on that too. He’s picking up on Nagisa’s bad example, and we don’t want him disqualified over something so small when he’s improving so much.”

“Sure,” he agreed, his face hot. A chill wind blew through, and Gou shivered. She drew her sweater closer around her and leaned closer to Makoto. Without thinking, he unlinked their hands and pulled her close, his arm around her slim shoulders. She sighed and he panicked when he realized he may have acted to rashly. His heart thudded harshly in his chest, so loud in his ears Makoto was sure she could hear.

Gou slid her arm around his waist. “You’re warm,” she said softly, her cheeks a charming shade of pink. Makoto let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The breeze passed, but she held on, the curve of her hip pressing into him.

_Can I kiss you?_

They made it back to her house with enough time for Makoto to stay for a bit before having to head to the train station. Her mother had left a note, letting her daughter know she had run out to the store for dinner. Gou made them tea and brought out some snacks while Makoto sat in the living room, sweating. Would she want to sit with him? Should he put his arm around her? Should he give her space?

_Gou, can I kiss you?_

He should have known the decision would be made for him. Gou returned with the tea tray, setting it down gently on the table. She handed him his cup and without further ado curled up next to him, tucking her legs under her and leaning her head on his shoulder. She made a contented little sound as she settled in, and Makoto thought the way she rubbed her cheek against his shirt was almost catlike.

They watched television together, a game show they both liked. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that she was finishing her tea rather quickly. Struck suddenly by the irrational thought that he didn’t want to be the only one holding a cup, he caught up with her, setting down his cup when she did.

They curled up together again, but this time, Gou turned her face up to his.

“Makoto, will you kiss me?”

If he could have, he would have hated her in that moment, her tone so nonchalant but her eyes sparkling with guileless admiration. Makoto knew the thought was ridiculous- he could sooner stop breathing than ever hate Gou. The saucy tilt of her eyebrow tempted him, the soft shape of her lips beckoned. He was sure his face was as red as her hair when he leaned over and touched his lips to hers. Somehow, his hand ended up cupping her cheek. Somehow, her tongue ended up meeting his. And somehow, when they parted, he found a devious, slender hand just under the hem of his shirt, caressing his skin.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day,” she murmured.

Makoto didn’t realize he was out of breath until he opened his mouth to answer her.

“You’ve been…but…”

“I was trying to give you hints,” she teased. Makoto felt his face burn hotter. “I kept looking at you, and sometimes I thought-“

“Me too,” he blurted. “I wanted to kiss you too. All day, I’ve been thinking about it.”

Gou stared at him, wide eyed, before laughing. “Well, next time just do it! You don’t have to ask permission or anything.” Her cheeks turned that beguiling shade of pink again and her gaze slid away from his. “I like it. When we kiss.”

He looked at his lap. “Me…me too.”

She reached for his hands and gave a tug, urging him to look at her. “Well…can we do it again?”

“Do what?”

Gou rolled her eyes, and, leaning forward, kissed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when Gou is talking about Nagisa's stroke she's talking about the rule that in breastroke the swimmer's hands must touch the wall at the same time otherwise they get disqualified. The same rule applies to butterfly.


End file.
